


Ore no Koi

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon Related, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, One Shot, Perversion, Psychological Horror, Rare Pairings, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami no Malik seeks his pretty Shizuka.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ore no Koi

Shizuka-chan…

There's no place to run

No place to run

I see you there, recoiling

In that corner

Your hair looks so much better in blood

In fact you look better in blood

Vacantly

I found you

You were so scared

So frightened

So delicious

Heh heh….

Go ahead

Curl and whimper

No one would find you

No one would

They're all dead

Even your precious brother

That mutt Jounouchi

Your Onii-chan is gone

Weak

Desperate

Undeniable

That's what he is

Trying to save that woman

Kujaku Mai

She was a fool

A pathetic fool

To have faced me

Out of the loneliness she had suffered

Before seeing you

And the fool you have for a sibling

She fought

She lost

She has dissolved into the blackness

She had brought upon herself

You will do the same

Leaving a bloody trail for me to follow

As bright as a red sun

Rising and waiting….

Waiting for me

You, Shizuka-chan

Are that sun

Providing for me

Hours of entertainment you will

Only give to me

Me!

Only me!

Revel in the music of their screams

Your friends' screams

As I did

I'm getting closer

I'm on the first step

I'm on the second step

I'm on the third step

I'm on the fourth step

I'm on the fifth step

I'm on the sixth step

I'm near the door

I'm next to the corner

You will lose

I will win

I'm almost there…

I'VE GOT YOU!

You scream and thrash against me

Tears stream down your face

But you can't fight me

You can't hide from me

You belong to me, my sweet

You push against me

You need to let go?

You want to disappear?

To see your Onii-Chan?

Heh heh heh…..

You'll see him soon, Shizuka-pretty….

You will

Once you submit to me

You will surrender to me

Surrender your purity

Surrender your body to me

And your soul

In the delicious darkness

You are mine

Mine forever….

You then give up in my embrace

You feel the sharp pain

In your frame

I start to lick your swan-like neck

You shiver

You whimper

You taste sweet

A delectable young woman

Yes you are

I tear off the buttons of your torn shirt

And start to lick your breasts

You shiver and suppress….

What?

A moan?

Yeesssssss…

The eyes of honey shine in your eyes

Scared and confused

I love that in a girl, milady

Like I said before

You are in my possession

My hands

My arms

And soon where you belong

With me

Ore no koi…


End file.
